


Pressure

by yet_intrepid



Series: Hurt/Comfort December [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't think it'd be like this, getting shot. But now it's happening and it's hard to think at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> December 2 prompt: bullet wounds.

He’s numb at first and all he can hear is his breathing. It’s so loud. Everything’s so loud and he’s sweating and his knees are giving out. He sees the edges of his vision starting to gray and he fights it, fights it hard.

“Dean!” Dad yells. The pain hits then, bad enough that Dean can’t guide his fall the way Dad taught him. All he can do is try not to land where the bullet went.

The fall shudders through him and he knows he’s making noise but he hopes it’s not too much. Dad’s still fighting, can’t distract him. So he curls up a little and cradles his bleeding left forearm. It’s got a hole in it, a goddamn hole, and it’s all limp. Broken bone, Dean thinks vaguely. Hospital. Cast.

His breaths aren’t so loud now but they’re all catching in his throat. Gotta breathe, Dean, gotta breathe. Gotta get through this. Man up don’t panic hold on wait for Dad—

It’s like every nerve in his body is reporting at attention. Too sensitive, too alert. It’s not just the arm that hurts, it’s his heartbeat and his blinking and his toes in those too-tight shoes. It’s his head, too heavy to hold upright.

He doesn’t wanna stay awake, doesn’t want to deal. But he’s got to.

Man up don’t panic—

In. Out. Slower pulse, lose less blood. In. Out. Come on Dean.

Hold on wait for Dad—

Man up—

And then he hears the footsteps, feels the pounding through the ground. Dad. Dad’s coming. Dean leans into the warm hand on the back of his head.

“Dammit, Dean,” says Dad. “You gotta put pressure when you’re bleeding out like this!”

And then Dad’s hands are both around his arm and Dean’s head fills up with the pain.

He goes under.


End file.
